


Listening

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: John discovers some new music.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Listening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/gifts).

"Here. I think you need this more than I do." Their number says. She’s just fifteen. They stopped the threat. She’s gonna be okay.

John accepts the CD album. _Speak Now_, the flowing font declares. The singer’s hair color reminds him of Jessica.

He finds himself staying up late, listening to it on repeat.

Walking to the library, a line's stuck in his head. _"The lingering question kept me up, two a.m., who do you love?"_

"That would be you, Mr. Reese." Harold says in his ear, sounding amused but relieved.

John pretends he isn’t blushing. "Really, Harold?"

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Does John have any other hobbies/interests, like [...] a weakness for Taylor Swift?_


End file.
